


Copper and Tellurium

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar, Cheesy pick-up lines, F/F, Fluff, Mention of Supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 3- "You're Drunk"Alex is really drunk and flirts with Maggie at the alien bar.





	Copper and Tellurium

The superfriends were all in the alien bar that night. They were celebrating their victory against the Daxamite invaders. They were all a little drunk, but no one was as drunk as Alex. 

Winn and James were sitting at the bar counter, talking about new gadgets that Winn was making for Guardian. They were both really excited to test them out, but they agreed that they were too drunk to do that tonight. 

Kara and Lena were sitting in a booth in one of the corners of the bar. Lena was sitting on Kara's lap. Her upper body was turned so that she was facing Kara, and the two of them were kissing passionately. They seemed to have forgotten that they were in a bar full of people. 

Alex and Maggie were playing pool, occasionally glancing over at their friends. Maggie was taking her turn, and Alex was staring at Maggie. They had both had a lot to drink, but Alex was a lot drunker than Maggie. 

“Alex, it's your turn,” said Maggie. 

“Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You're so cute that it's distracting,” Alex said. She grabbed her pool cue, and took her turn. Maggie blushed at the compliment. 

Throughout their game, Alex continued to flirt with Maggie, her pick up lines getting even cheesier. Usually Alex would be winning, but that night, Maggie was, and Alex was barely paying attention. 

“Hey Maggie, can you kiss me on the cheek?” she asked. 

“Sure babe. What for?” asked Maggie. 

“So I can say a cute girl kissed me tonight,” replied Alex. Maggie started laughing, and she leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek. 

“Are you made of copper and tellurium?” asked Alex. “Because you're cute.”

“Babe, you're such a nerd,” said Maggie, laughing again. “You're so adorable!”

Maggie leaned in and kissed Alex softly. They both smiled as they pulled away after the kiss, keeping their heads close together. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. 

“Do you have a map?” Alex asked. “I'm getting lost in your eyes.”

Maggie started to laugh again, almost uncontrollably, no doubt due to how drunk she was. 

“Danvers, these are the cheesiest pick up lines I've ever heard,” she said, still laughing. Maggie's laughter didn't deter Alex from continuing with her pick up lines. 

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together,” she said. At this, Maggie laughed even harder. 

After a while, Maggie calmed down a bit, and mostly stopped laughing. She grabbed Alex’s hand, and led her to a booth, since they had finished their last game of pool a while ago. After they sat down, Alex started to flirt with Maggie again. 

“Do I know you? Cause you look like my next girlfriend.”

"Babe, you're so drunk," said Maggie, with a laugh. "We're already dating."

“I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you,” said Alex. When she realized what Maggie had just said, she replied, “Wait, we're already dating? Really? Why would someone as beautiful and amazing as you want to date me?”

“Alex, you are such an amazing woman. You are so beautiful and smart. You're the most amazing girlfriend I've ever had,” said Maggie. “The better question is who wouldn't want to date you?”

“So what you're saying is you love me?” asked Alex. 

“Yeah, Danvers, that's what I'm saying,” Maggie said, laughing. “I love you so much.”

Alex smiled brightly at her, which made Maggie smile too.

“I love you too, Maggie,” said Alex. She cuddled into Maggie's side, and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand, and laced their fingers together. They sat in that position until they left the bar, calling a cab to take them back to Alex's apartment. Neither of them wanted to be without the other. They knew that they would always be happier when they were together.


End file.
